White Residence
The White Residence, located at 308 Negra Arroyo Lane, is the home of the White family including Walter, his wife Skyler, their son Walt Jr., and now, their infant daughter, Holly. History Walt and Skyler's purchase In the early years of their marriage, Walter and Skyler toured the house. They remark that the house has three bedrooms and a pool in the backyard. Walt, riding a wave of recent business success, comments that the house isn’t big enough, but they end up buying it anyway. The phone number is (505) 555 - 1258.Skyler's divorce application papers Renovation At the beginning of the first season, Skyler and Walt Junior nag Walt to fix the water heater. They end up getting more than they bargain for when Walt installs a new, high-end heater, then discovers the house has “rot.” Walt’s renovations become more elaborate and invasive, and eventually creates a small crawl space below the house. As the seasons unfold, this house becomes a source of contention for the White family–who gets to live there and who doesn’t, and whether it’s safe from Mexican cartel assassins. Later history Walt later used the crawl space as an entrance when he was locked out of the house by Skyler. In season 4, Skyler uses this same spot to access the crawl space where she hide some of Walt's excess cash among clothes in space saver bags. Later, Walt, frustrated by Skyler’s refusal to let him inside for a family dinner, lobs his pizza peace offering in the air. It remains on the roof for several days. At one point, the house was bugged by Mike Ehrmantraut to monitor Skyler's intentions. Mike drilled through the stucco and placed the bug where it could overhear conversations in the kitchen. Walt later had Mike remove it. The neighborhood was hit by the debris from the Wayfarer 515 collision, including a Pink Teddy Bear that fell into the backyard pool. Disrepair In the future, the house becomes dilapidated, run-down, and uninhabitated. A large fence wasa put up, which Walt crawls under when he returns to the derelict, neglected house to retrieve the vial of ricin posion he had stored behind an electrical outlet guard. Within the damaged, decaying hallway, the name "Heisenberg" is spraypainted in yellow. In the backyard, the pool is now empty, crumbling, and unkempt; it is used by a group of local skateboarders as a small skatepark . Money-storing places Walt and Skyler hide large sums of cash in various parts of the house: *Baby room, taped down inside the vent (the first main spot) *Garage, behind insulation (the second main spot) *Baby room, duffel bag in the closet (temporary, Skyler accidentally finds it) *Master bedroom, with clothing in space saver bags (it breaks the rack) *Crawl space, with clothing in space saver bags (the latest main spot) *Vacuum cleaner, at some point during the second season, Walt hid the money inside it. Skyler, without knowing about the money's existence, sold the vacuum cleaner in a garage sale. Later, Walter had to break-in the buyers house to retrieve the money. WhiteHouse.png|Entrance to the house WhiteHouseHallway.png|Skyler talking to Walt with the hallway in between them WhiteHouseKitchen.png|Skyler and Marie in the kitchen White Pool.PNG|Backyard pool at day 2x12 - White House Pool.png|Backyard pool at night White Backyard Blood Money.PNG|The backyard pool having been turned into a skateboard hangout 5x09 - Blood Money PROMO 7.jpg|Walt gazing at the "Heisenberg" graffiti in his house Trivia *The actual location of the home in Albuquerque used as the White House is at: 3828 Piermont Dr NE Albuquerque, NM References es:Casa de los White